


Жжёная трава

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: От Изуны пахло знойной ночью.





	Жжёная трава

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды Naruto.

Вечер утопал в сырой духоте – жар лип к телу знойной плёнкой и дрожал раскалённым воздухом под раскатистыми ветвями садовых деревьев. Коноха пылала оранжевым солнцем и тяжело дышала детским смехом – небо на горизонте зарделось карминовой медью, восток тянул за собой иссиня-чёрное полотно мерцающих звёзд, и вместе с ночью на пересохшие улицы не ложилась долгожданная прохлада. Тобирама устало размял затёкшую шею – душный полумрак дома выгнал его на высокую террасу вместе со свитками, набором потрёпанных кистей и двумя пузырьками чернил. Работа не спорилась, иероглифы прыгали перед глазами, будто в дрожащем мутном мареве – внешняя политика, разведка, образование, здравоохранение, экономика, судопроизводство, семьи; деревня стремительно росла, и приходилось прикладывать все силы, чтобы поспевать за ней. 

Вечерний зной трогал липкие виски и зарывался во влажные волосы – Тобирама перечитал строчку ещё раз, но так и не понял ни единого иероглифа. Нахмурился, раздражённо цокнул языком и отбросил свиток на террасу – прислонился спиной к перекладине, откинулся затылком на тёплое дерево и спустил ногу к земле, вторую сгибая в колене. Он никогда не позволял себе откладывать работу на потом, но жаркий шелест сочной листвы и пылающий закат над головой заманили его в свою ленивую ловушку – он позволил себе расслабиться; смежить веки и глубоко выдохнуть, замирая. 

Пару минут, не больше. 

Когда он открыл глаза, красное яблоко солнца за горизонтом стремительно догорало – фонари за воротами дрожали в бумажных чехликах, было слышно шелест шагов и приглушённые голоса. Тобирама покосился на гору свитков и полупустую чернильницу, чертыхнулся – количество его работы стремительно выросло, потому что у брата появились неотложные дела, включающие в себя бутылку саке, горячие источники и Учиху Мадару в свободном летнем кимоно. Хаширама называл это «дипломатическими изысканиями» или «дружескими посиделками», в зависимости от благосклонности Мадары, но Тобирама дураком не был. 

Дипломатические изыскания на горячих источниках, как же – конечно, Тобирама не ломался от пары лишних заданий; ему попросту не нравилось, сколько и какое влияние Мадара оказывал на Хашираму. Нагретые за день полы туго скрипнули под чужим шагом, Тобирама поднял голову – впрочем, он сам был не лучше, и лицемером себя не считал. 

Изуна выглядел усталым – держался, расправив плечи, но потяжелевшие круги под тёмными глазами и поддерживаемая под запястье рука выдавали его с головой. Разведывательный отряд Изуны попал в крупную заварушку на границе страны Ветра – они только-только вернулись, разбитые, злые и горячие. Изуна, наспех подлатанный, успел лишь отправить раненых к медикам, отчитаться о задании и уснуть в полной до краёв каменной чаше в центре внутреннего двора – теперь стоял, подобравшись, в этом тонком юката с широкими рукавами, и напряжённо вслушивался в шелест садовой листвы. 

Тобирама поймал его ничего не выражающий взгляд – внимательный, изучающий и очень усталый, – но ничего не сказал. Изуна подошёл к нему сам, уверенно переставляя белые ступни с крупными, острыми косточками – остановился у ног Тобирамы, толкнул стопу вдоль нагретых досок, ближе к чужому паху, и отвёл взгляд, слушая шорох голосов по ту сторону прикрытых ворот. Тобирама коснулся пальцами его крепкой лодыжки, мазнул вверх по напряжённой голени, обвёл тугое, сбитое колено – чтобы положить ладонь на бедро, пришлось отвести край одежды. Изуна снова посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал – он почти никогда не затыкался, но иногда его захлопывало, будто большой, гулкий сундук с раздутой пустотой внутри. 

Ночной зной упал Тобираме в руки вместе с Изуной – его ладони, испачканные в чернилах и пахнущие бумагой, легли ночному зною на лопатки и скользнули к пояснице. Изуна прижался лбом к его лбу – слишком интимный жест, слишком открытый – и, лизнув кончик большого пальца, стёр росчерк чернил с щеки, прямо под красноватой меткой. Тобирама потянулся к нему первым – в голову ударил запах пресной воды, августовских яблок и жженой травы. Губы у Изуны были сухими и твёрдыми, с мелкими трещинками, упрямыми – надо было постараться, чтобы раздвинуть их языком; Тобирама постарался. 

Мокрые волосы Изуны, собранные в небрежный узел на затылке, рассыпались по тугой спине – юката сбилось к локтям, рукава смялись над запястьями, подол задрался выше колен, открывая разведённые бёдра. Тобирама положил ладонь на влажную кожу, смял в пальцах, и Изуна коротко выдохнул ему в рот – его ладонь зарылась Тобираме в волосы, язык зацепил зубы и широким жестом вжался в открытую шею. Жар был таким сильным, что струился между пальцами, как чужие волосы – Изуна взял его ладонь, лежащую на внутренней стороне бедра, и потянул под полы юката, туда, где кожа была слишком горячей и слишком… 

Влажной. 

Тобирама поднял на него взгляд – Изуна не сказал ни слова, только сжался на пальцах и сощурил глаза. Тобирама вжался в него до конца фаланг, свободную ладонь положил на бедро, крепко сжал прямо над свежими синяками, поглаживая их большим пальцем, и приласкал старый, длинный шрам, им же и оставленный. Как давно это было, будто в прошлой эпохе – только шрамы напоминанием и остались. Шрамы и глаза – внимательные, наблюдающие, удивительно ясные, как капля чёрного неба над головой. Тобирама знал Изуну, как свои пять пальцев, и всё равно каждый раз смотрел на него, будто видел впервые – не специально, конечно, просто теперь так получалось. 

Громкий детский смех отвесил им обоим звонкую пощёчину – они обернулись на прикрытые ворота, на дрожащие фонари по людной улице, посмотрели друг на друга. Жар, липнувший к телу второй влажной кожей, вцепился острыми зубами прямо в загривок – Изуна смял ему губы, развёл подол простого юката, крепко стиснул между ног. Потом, ведомый чужой ладонью, прижался ближе – тяжёлый член Тобирамы скользнул между его ягодиц, крепко надавил, туго заполнил, и Изуна глухо выдохнул, сжимая ладонь у Тобирамы на плече. Замер, будто вслушиваясь в гулкое дыхание напротив, ещё раз оглянулся на ворота – дети забегали в сад иногда, видели кого-нибудь на террасе и всегда подбегали, любопытные. 

Тобирама сжал его подбородок пальцами, повернул усталое лицо к себе – язык скользнул в чужой рот, Изуна задышал чаще, глубже, его каменные бёдра качнулись раз, второй. Он выгнул поясницу под ладонью в росчерках чернил, вытянул ноги вдоль ног Тобирамы, гулко охнул и откинулся на локти, широко разводя бёдра – так широко, что крепкие связки в паху натянулись тугими струнами. Ночной зной залил Тобираме глаза – медленно терял зрение Изуна, но слеп почему-то именно Тобирама; положил ладони на чужие гибкие бока, огладил пальцами рваные линии уродливого шрама под правыми рёбрами и толкнулся сам. 

Изуна никогда не был таким тихим ни под ним, ни в нём, ни рядом с ним – кусал губы, когда не дышал открытым ртом, смотрел сощуренными глазами в пустоту и пытался уберечь растянутое запястье от лишних движений. Тобираме пришлось перенести вес тела на колени и крепко стиснуть его под разведённые бёдра – он жаркой тенью вытянулся над Изуной, вцепился пальцами в его волосы и заставил сфокусировать тёмный взгляд на собственном лице. 

Сказал только:

– Смотри на меня, – и Изуна протяжно засипел ему в рот, мёртвой хваткой оставляя синяки под лопатками. 

Потом ночь разбилась холодными звёздами над головой – накатила оглушительным прибоем, затем ещё и ещё, пока раздутые лёгкие не спались сухой, сморщенной листвой. Изуна бездумно гладил ладонями чужую спину, и Тобирама не спешил его останавливать – голоса за воротами шелестели вместе с душный ветром, и липкая влага текла вдоль вогнутого позвоночника. В этой темноте, между ними двумя, не нужно было владеть шаринганом, чтобы _видеть_.

– Знаешь, – сказал Изуна хрипло, закидывая руки за голову – рукава юката потянулись за ним, открывая крепкую грудь и каменный живот. – Когда ты возился, то перевернул чернильницу на свиток с моим отчётом, – он выразительно посмотрел на Тобираму. – Я не буду его переписывать. 

Тобираме не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы убедиться в его правоте – от Изуны пахло пресной водой, августовскими яблоками и жжёной травой. 

От него пахло знойной ночью. 

– Я возился? – спросил Тобирама и забрал тёмные волосы со лба, открывая чужое лицо, – уставшее, с острыми чертами, смягчённое только прищуренными глазами и распухшим от поцелуев губами. 

Изуна кивнул – его колени сжали Тобираму под рёбра и поймали в ленивую ловушку, как шёпот сочной садовой листвы. 

– Ты, – он озорно усмехнулся, небрежно сбрасывая эту тёмную глухую усталость. – Ты всегда возишься. 

Тобирама не стал с ним спорить – не потому, что ему нечем было возразить или что он сдавался; ночь была хороша даже для него. 

– Соглашусь, – отозвался он коротко и сухо, путая пальцы в чужих волосах, и Изуна вдруг нахмурился. 

– Что с тобой? – спросил он с подозрением. – И с твоим лицом? Оно странное, – Изуна прищурился, и Тобирама не остался в долгу.

– Что с ним не так? 

Изуна оскалился – его ладони легли на отметины по щекам, большие пальцы огладили скулы, крепко вжимаясь в горячую кожу. 

– Ты улыбаешься. 

Тобирама замер и хмыкнул – обычно он не позволял себе таких оплошностей, но он и никогда не позволял себе откладывать работу на потом, например. Или трахаться на открытой всем ветрам террасе, когда за просматриваемой грядой садовых деревьев горела жизнью людная улица. 

Тобирама не был лицемером. 

– Запиши на свой счёт, – отозвался он и позволил себе спрятать лицо в чужой шее. 

Изуна вплёл пальцы в его волосы и вжался носом в макушку – пресная вода, августовские яблоки и жжёная трава. За воротами – шорох шагов, приглушённые голоса и мигающие звёзды на чёрном небе, рядом – свитки, набор потрёпанных кистей и перевёрнутая чернильница. Деревня стремительно росла и тяжело дышала детским смехом. 

Всё, что им оставалось – поспеть за ней.


End file.
